


Chubby Ben Solo X Female Reader

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Pregnant Reader, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: A redeemed Ben Solo settles down with a wife (the reader). She helps him through his self-doubt.





	Chubby Ben Solo X Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this with zimantha87 over on DeviantArt; half credit goes to her. If you liked this go check out her stuff she's got a lot of stories like this with different characters.
> 
> https://zimantha87.deviantart.com/

How on earth did his life become the way it currently was? How did the most feared man in the galaxy end up with this blessed woman beside him, as his wife? 

Ben Solo, formerly known as Kylo Ren, had these thoughts along with other swirling around his head as he lay wide awake one night.  
In his eyes, he certainly did nothing to deserve it. Most especially in his recent past.  
He did come back to the Light side, but the things that he did before... he really didn't deserve her.  
She loved him, and he her. He'd do anything for her.   
The woman in question was his wife (name), whom he had been happily married to for two years now. She was God's gift to him. She was the one who saved him in reality, from himself and from the dark side. 

She stirred in her sleep, then woke up. Seeing that Ben was already awake, she put a hand on his arm.  
"You ok, hun?", she asked groggily.

He smiled at her groggy cuteness. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, petting her hair out of her eyes. She was so sweet and innocent. 

(Name) smiled and moved closer to Ben, snuggling into his plush belly. 

"Try to get some sleep.", she told him. She knew that he had trouble sleeping sometimes.

Her small hands trailed their way across the newly formed stretch marks on his stomach. She found them absolutely precious. 

He, on the other hand, hated his new physique. He despised how soft and flabby he had gotten. 

It was true that having this belly was a better depression coping mechanism than murder, but he hated that he had let himself go as much as he did from his late-night binges.

Sensing that her husband wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, she sat up and urged him to do the same.  
(Name) then snuggled back into his side, a hand on his tummy. She loved to cuddle with him, especially since it usually calmed him.   
His mother had told her that he would always do the same when he was little.

"I know something's wrong, Ben. You know you can tell me anything..."

(Name) hated to see him like this, it pained her to know that he was struggling with something. 

He sighed, knowing he couldn't keep secrets from her. 

"I just don't know how I managed to get such a perfect woman and still keep her to this day, despite all that I have done and what I look like currently..." he spoke softly, avoiding eye contact. His low self-esteem was as troubled as his thoughts. 

"Oh, Ben. What you did before doesn't matter. You came back to us, and have done so much for the Rebellion.", (name) told him as she hugged him tighter.   
"But even that doesn't matter. I love you for you!"

She gently laid a hand on his belly. "As for this - I love it. I think it suits you."   
She patted him gently.  
"Besides, I've always been told that it is a sign of a good marriage. It means that you're comfortable and that you have a wife that takes care of you."

He smiled, loving how sweet and innocent she was. 

"I know my wife takes good care of me, but I shouldn't look like this as repayment.", he said attempting to hide his stomach. "I wish I looked the way I did before we were married...I had a six-pack for Christ's sake!" 

"You also were sickly and injured!", she snapped back.

Her eyes wandered to the many scars that littered his pale skin.   
"Now you don't have to worry about where your next meal is coming from, or being punished by a cruel master."  
(Name)'s eyes were starting to well up. 

"Please, Ben.", she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You're amazing. I love you how you are." 

Ben sighed heavily and returned his wife's hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, his own eyes threatening to well up.

"You mean the world to me, (name).", he said holding onto her. "From the moment I saw you as a prisoner of the Resistance, I knew that you would forever be mine." 

"I felt the same, even though I was still convinced that my mercenary career, and completing my contract, was the most important thing for me." That had been her first and last mission as a merc.  
She hugged him tighter and rubbed his back. They sat in silence for a time, just holding each other.

"Ben, if you're interested, I made your favorite sweets. The ones that your mother used to make."

He chuckled, loving that her go to attempt to make him feel better was through his stomach. He really couldn't refuse them. She wouldn't let him, and neither would his self-control.   
(Name) smiled that she got a laugh out of him.  
She then hopped up out of bed and took his hand.  
"Come on."

She led him out to the kitchen and had him sit at the table. She then got out the container of the sweets that she had promised.  
"Eat as many as you like, I made them just for you."

He thanked her and began to eat the wonderful treats.  
It was these, and other things like them, that had caused him to be a very heavy child. It wouldn't take much more to get him heading that way again.

Ben was currently 45 pounds overweight. He wasn't pleased about this fact, but it drove (name) crazy sexually. She loved how large he had become and how much larger he was destined to be. If he kept this up, he'd be huge in no time, which is what she was banking on.

 

A few weeks later, (Name) heard grunting coming from their bedroom. Curious and concerned she made her way that direction.  
Once there, she saw the reason: Ben was struggling with getting his pants on.

Once he finally got them up, Ben tried zipping and buttoning them. One problem was he couldn't see the clasps, his belly hung low and heavy over them. The other problem was he had no hope of getting them closed.

"Dammit!", he yelled, his voice sounding too awfully similar to Kylo. He was furious that he had eaten himself out of another pair of pants. He couldn't have. He had just bought these ones a few months ago. Surely he hadn't gained that much weight.... 

When he finally managed to get the button closed, within 3 seconds, the button went flying into the wind and took his temper with it. 

When she saw the difficulty that Ben was having, and the resulting losing of his temper, (name) carefully went to him.  
"Ben, Ben! Calm down, it's alright.", she soothed. "Please calm down."

She was worried about him. Worried about what he might do, and worried that he might hurt himself.  
He was already red in the face, sweating, and gasping for breath.  
She could literally feel the hatred for himself emitting from his body. He grabbed the side of the dresser nearby, almost puncturing it, as he tried to control his heavy breathing.

"Shhh...", she said humming a calming tune. She knew that the only way to rationalize with him was to keep him calm.

Edging closer to him she continued to hum. Once she was within touching distance, she placed a hand on his arm so that he knew she was there. (Name) then carefully pulled him into a gentle hug. She still was humming as she hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Shhh, Ben, Shhh. It's ok, you're ok."

He was drenched in sweat and still trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's ok."

"I hate how I am....", he spit out slowly putting his hands around her in a hug.

"Why? I think you're perfect. There's nothing wrong with you.", she soothed.  
She hugged him closer and continued to rub his back. 

 

"Look at me, (name)!", he yelled gesturing to his fat middle. "I am no warrior or prince or anything! I'm as fat as a house cat and just about as useless! Believe it or not, I was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy! I could crush a person's skull without even thinking twice! Now the only thing I can crush is a goddamn muffin into my mouth..." A single tear fell from his left eye. He felt so badly about himself. 

"Oh, Ben...."  
She continued to rub his back.  
"If...if you're that unhappy, you should try losing weight then."

(Name) really loved how big he had gotten, but if he was this upset it wasn't worth it. At all.  
She reached up and brushed away the tear from his chubby cheek.

"The problem is, (name), that I can't! Ever since I was a kid, once the weight is on, it will be hell to get it off!" 

(Name) really didn't know what to say to that. She led him over to the bed.

"Hold still, we're going to get these off so you're more comfortable."

She then carefully peeled the too tight pants off of him.

"There. Now sit down."

He sat down, folding his arms, attempting to hide his stomach. 

"I think you're incredibly handsome," she said, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes.

Even still he wouldn't look her in the eyes. His anger had calmed, but now he pouted.

"How about this.", she started, "I prefer you this size. I like how soft you've become! I can't stand to see you so sad!" 

(Name) loved Ben dearly, but he could get singled minded and act a little dense sometimes because of it.  
"Oh.", was all he had to say when he finally made eye contact.

After a few moments, he huffed and frowned.

"But I'm so fat that I can't even get my pants on."

"And that's great to me!", she said placing her small hands on his stomach. "I want you to outgrow every single pair you own! You look great with extra weight. In fact, I wish you were even bigger!"

"But...", he turned away again. "If I get much bigger I won't be able to protect you."

That was what was upsetting him the most. Sure, he didn't like going through clothes like he had been, but his ability to protect (name) was his main concern.

"I get short of breath just climbing the kriffing stairs!"

"Yes you will," she said, taking his hands. "Ben, you are still super strong. You definitely have muscle under that chub. Besides, if you felt the need to you, you could always lift weights. Cardio is what loses weight. Weight training is what turns it into muscle. You could be both big and strong if that would help you feel better. You could eat whatever you wanted and still feel good about yourself. You would look amazing."

Ben sighed heavily and nodded. He wanted to make his wife happy...

"Alright. I might be able to do that. Then this -" He put her hands back on his belly. "will get much bigger for you." 

She kissed his chubby cheek. "Good.", she said. "I can't wait." 

 

Time Skip: 4 Years Later

 

Ben had finally finished his final rep of weights for the day. He had finally managed to bench press 300 pounds and couldn't be more proud of himself. He grunted as he got up from the bench, sweat pouring off his face, but feeling accomplished. 

(Name) knew it would be around the time that Ben should be finishing up with his lift. She made her way down to where he was with some ice cold water.

"Hey, sweetie, I have some water for you!"

He quickly took it and guzzled it down. Afterwards, he pulled her next to him and said, "I finally did it. 300 on the bench press!" 

She giggled, loving how happy he had become with himself. "Now you can finally lift three-quarters of your actual weight.", she said poking his fat stomach which had grown exponentially. 

"Not an easy task, thanks to you.", he teased.

He was finally at ease with his weight, even with him being very big. He still felt that he could protect (name).   
He did have some difficulty getting around, but that was to be expected. His belly was enormous. 

"What have you been up to?"

"I made you breakfast.", she said handing him a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face. "Get a quick shower and meet me in the kitchen." She pecked his lips and went back upstairs to finish the cooking. 

He smiled, watching his wife's rear as she left. He went to the bathroom and stripped himself to get into the shower. Before stepping in, he got a good look at his large physique. 

He was large in almost every way. His face was round, but not too fat as other men who weighed the same as him, which was a whopping 420 pounds. His arms were huge, muscular but coated with a soft layer of fat. His stomach was the largest part of his body. It was fat, huge, and perfect to his wife's liking. His hips were wide and showed off his love handles. His thighs were thick, yet oddly enough very muscular underneath the coat of soft fat. His ass was fat but also firm. To his wife, he was perfect. To himself, he was alright. 

(Name) had just put the finishing touches on the big feast of a breakfast that she had made for Ben.   
She was so glad that he was doing better now, and wasn't so sad all of the time. She was also super happy that he had gotten so big. His big belly was her favorite.

She set the table so everything would be ready for him when he was finished downstairs.

He came out of the shower, got dressed and saw his beautiful wife sitting at the table, waiting for him along with an array of delicious foods. Waffles, mountains of bacon, eggs, fruit, and coffee were in front of him. His mouth watered as he sat down. 

"Eat up. Can't have you wasting away.", she told him with a laugh.

He chuckled, saying, "You know that won't happen anytime soon!" before digging into his meal.   
With an increased size of both fat and muscle, Ben's appetite was enormous. He could literally eat as much food as five people if he really wanted to, enough for six if (name) encouraged him. He loved to eat and at his current state was the happiest he had ever been. He could eat whatever he wanted and there were no repercussions. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Before she started on her plate, she watched him for a few moments. He was really packing it away.

After about forty minutes, Ben had finally had enough. His stomach was distended and he was uncomfortably stuffed. (Name) couldn't be more proud. 

"Ugh...too much...." he said, standing up slowly and waddling over to his comfortable recliner. He leaned his head back and cradled his stomach. 

After she cleaned up from their meal, (name) went over to where Ben was seated.   
He was holding his overly stuffed belly and breathing in a slightly labored fashion.

"You going to make it, big guy?"

She was smirking slightly as he looked him over.   
He'd eaten more this time than he usually did.

"Now that you're here, yeah!", he said pulling her on top of him. "I need your help to feel better." 

"Oh!", (name) squeaked in surprise. "You brat!"

She playfully smacked his shoulder. She then started to rub his over full belly. 

"You do realize that you ate a full plate more than usual this time, right? And I didn't even need to coax you."

"It’s still your doing," he said, grunting at her movements. "If you hadn't gotten me so large, then I wouldn't be able to eat this much." 

She gentled her touch a little when he grunted.

"I hardly twisted your arm.", she said with a laugh. "It's just amazing how big you be gotten!"  
She squeezed one of his pecs.

"It's all for you, love.", he said pulling her into a sweetly passionate kiss. 

She smiled as they kissed, still fondling his soft chest.  
After a few moments of this, she pulled back breathlessly.  
(Name) then looked him in the eyes, a debating look on her face.

"What is it, love?", he asked adjusting his position.

(Name) hesitated because they had never talked about it before.

"Ben...I", she trailed off and looked away from him. "I'm pregnant.", she said quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence. Ben really didn't know what to say. He hadn't ever even thought about being a father. 

Even though he was scared, he smiled at his wife. 

"That's great, love.", he said running his fingers through her soft hair. "You'll be a great mother."   
He kissed her sweetly, not too rough. He would have to be much more gentle for a long time now.

(Name) was so happy at Ben's reaction. She was a little scared that he'd be upset.   
She giggled and hugged him.

"I've already had lots of practice taking care of you."

She nuzzled him and continued to gently rub his big belly.   
He held her close, kissing the top of her head. He did have several worries. He was terrified that his child would turn out like him. He thought he would damage the child much like how his own father damaged him.

She sensed that Ben was uneasy.   
"Ben? What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you upset?"

"I'm not upset.", he said lifting her chin. "I am just scared. I do not feel like I will be an adequate father. I can protect you and the baby easily, but I have not one nurturing bone in my body. I am not a kind man. I have killed before.... while you will be the best mother I could ever imagine, I fear what I will do to the child."

 

"Ben..."  
She cupped his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.  
"You'll do fine. You'll be a wonderful father!"  
She held his gaze to get her point across.  
"It's not about what you’ve done, dear. You just need to think about the future and what you can do. And you will do fine. I know it."  
She pulled him into a hug, mindful of his over full belly.  
"You are a kind, gentle, man. You'll be fine."

He smiled, feeling a bit more confident. He loved this woman so much. He was so proud to call her his wife. 

 

As the months went by, the baby grew inside of (name), but so did Ben's stomach. The weight kept piling on; it was almost all fat at this point.  
By this time (name) was just starting her fifth month of being pregnant. She had a fairly small bump, and Ben couldn't keep his hands off of it.  
They had just finished lunch and were sitting on the couch together.   
She was, as usual, rubbing his over full belly. He had gotten so big and heavy. Ever since she told him that she was expecting, he had just kept getting bigger.  
"Thank you.", she told him sincerely.

"For what?", he asked with a smile sitting up and cuddling her. 

"For this.", she gently patted his belly. "For gaining all of this for me. This sympathy weight."  
She smiled.

He chuckled, his now 440-pound belly jiggling as he did so. While his belly did get a bit bigger with this gain, his thighs and ass took most of this weight. Not a single pair of pants fit him. He had to buy a whole new wardrobe and (name) found it incredibly sexy.  
It wasn't entirely on purpose that he put on more weight. It just kind of happened. But if it helped (name) to not feel bad about herself he'd gain even more.  
He shifted as much as his big, overstuffed belly would allow, and rubbed his left leg. A slightly pained expression on his face.   
A few months back he had broken it while they were under attack by the remnants of the First Order. It still bothered him.   
Part of his recent gain resulted from said injury. He still kept his upper body well defined, and as a result of that, his chest wasn't as plump as most men his size would be. (Name) didn't mind either way. She just wanted him happy and healthy.

"You alright, dear?", (name) asked when she saw his expression.  
"Your leg bothering you again?", she asked in concern.

"A little, but I don't mind as long as you're here.", he said kissing her forehead.

He knew it was hurting him, in part, from him being so heavy. But he was willing to deal with it if it meant that his lovely wife was happy.   
Plus he didn't want her being stressed while she was expecting.

His hand rested on her baby bump, feeling the little one inside kicking. By using the Force, he could tell that the little one had great potential. They were very powerful already.   
She placed her hand on top of the one that he had on her belly, squeezed it gently and smiled.

"You and our child are absolutely incredible," he said, nuzzling her.   
This is how he would be remembered, as loving father Ben Solo. Kylo Ren was dead and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr @isilwenshadewind


End file.
